


Be Mine

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I definitely now found you, my dear mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 2  
> Prompt: AU
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

“Blah” – speak

 ‘Blah’ – thought

 

* * *

 

“Heh! There he is; the owner of the sweet scent.”

 

Glowing teal eyes vanished into the shadows of the trees as a head of unruly olive hair appeared in sight. Carrying several bags of groceries, the olive haired boy in his late teens fumbled with the keys of his apartment. Dropping the bags on the ground, he opened his apartment room with either of the keys in hand and entered.

 

“Tadaima.” The teenager said as he entered the room with the plate bearing the name TACHIBANA MAKOTO.

 

“So your name is Tachibana Makoto eh?” The owner of the teal eyes said, a smirk gracing his lips. “I definitely now found you, my dear mate~”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Makoto was walking as fast as he could, carefully darting amongst the crowd of a busy Shinjuku street.

 

‘Someone or something is definitely following me!’ He thought, hiding his panicking state as he maneuvers the Shinjuku crowd. With heavy bags of groceries in both hands, he tries to move quickly in order to reach the safety of his 1-LDK apartment.

 

‘Must arrive home. Must arrive home.’

 

He strides larger and quicker despite the heavy groceries he carries. He quickly climbs the stairs of the apartment building and briskly walks the hallway until he reaches the marked by plate with the name TACHIBANA MAKOTO written on it. He fumbles with his keys as he randomly picks each key and inserts each in the keyhole. In his panic, the bags of groceries fall on the floor. Finally opening the door with the right key, he sighs in relief and carries the fallen bags and enters the room.

 

“Tadaima.” He forlornly said not noticing the jet black haired man that entered his humble Tokyo home.

 

“So your name is Tachibana Makoto eh?” AN unfamiliar voice spoke up behind him, raising the hairs of his neck. The bags of groceries unceremoniously drop on the floor once more as surprise courses his body. The unknown baritone voice deeply chuckled, as a smirk graced the man’s lips.

 

“I definitely found you, my dear mate~”

 

The owner of the voice then nuzzled his neck. Makoto stood rooted on the spot as fear now coursed his veins.

 

“W-What are you t-talking about? W-What mate?” Makoto stutters as the man traced his neck, nuzzling him.

 

The unknown man then wrapped his arms around Makoto’s body, one on his waist and the other on his face. He then tilts Makoto’s head, showing him the expanse of the brunette’s neck and the artery located near there. He licks the side of Makoto’s neck, gently nipping the skin with his teeth. Beads of blood appeared and he licked them off, relishing the taste.

 

“You taste so sweet, Makoto; as sweet as your scent.” He said as he suckled the spot, “Such a divine taste, my mate~”

 

“W-What are you talking about?” Makoto panted as the effects of the man’s saliva started to affect him. “W-What are you anyway?”

 

“You’ll know later my dear Makoto~” He said smirking against Makoto’s neck. He then punctured the brunette’s neck, relishing at the taste of Makoto’s blood. He sucked the blood and released upon Makoto’s bloodstream a fast acting substance. The effects were instantaneous. Makoto’s skin flushes red and feels warm to the touch. The brunette pants much more than before.

 

“I-It feels so hot! M-My body’s on fire! W-What did you do to me!?”

 

“It’s a necessary measure, Makoto~” He chuckled.

 

“I-I feel t-tired…”

 

“Then sleep my darling Makoto. You’ll feel so much pleasure soon~”

 

And Makoto falls into the spell of unconsciousness.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

As the brunette falls into the world of unconsciousness, the teal eyed man catches Makoto’s unconscious body before it lands on the floor. He then nuzzles the unruly mop of olive hair, inhaling Makoto’s scent.

 

“I finally have you, my mate~”

 

With a gust of wind, he, along with the unconscious Makoto, vanishes without a trace, leaving the apartment and the fallen bags of groceries behind.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

‘Soft…?’ Makoto thought as he felt silk bed covers and soft fluffy pillows. Eyelids opened and green eyes see blurry black images. As his eyes adjust to the lighting, black silk covers came to sight. He tried to get up, but it was all futile attempt as his body felt weak and lethargic.

 

“It seems you are now awake, Makoto.” A familiar baritone voice spoke up as footsteps went nearer. Dark hair and teal eyes appeared as the unknown man sat beside him. The man stroked Makoto’s cheek with his knuckles.

 

“You look so beautiful, my dear,” The man said, stroking Makoto’s unruly hair.

 

“W-Who are you? W-Where am I?” Makoto said, fear lacing his voice, “W-What do you want with me?”

 

The man chuckled as his hand slowly traced Makoto’s cheek and gently grasped the brunette’s chin. Teal and green eyes meet.

 

“Ah! How rude of me: not to introduce myself.” He said smirking as his thumb traces Makoto’s lower lip. “I’m Yamazaki Sousuke. And you, my dear Makoto, are my mate.”

 

“M-Mate?” Makoto asks, fear now slightly visible in his eyes. “W-What are you talking about?  


The man, now known as Yamazaki Sousuke, snaked his free arm around Makoto and pulled the brunette close to him. With a smirk on his face, he leaned closer towards Makoto, their lips just a few centimeters apart.

 

“This, my dear Makoto~” Sousuke said, kissing the now startled brunette, trying to push away the larger man. But due to his weakened state, all of his attempts were all for naught.

 

‘Why do I feel so week? What’s happening to me?’ Makoto thought as Sousuke kisses him.

 

Makoto kept his lips close as Sousuke attempted to invade his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, Sousuke nipped Makoto’s lower lip, drawing some of Makoto’s sweet blood. The brunette gasps, slightly parting his lips. The coppery taste of blood filled the brunette’s mouth as Sousuke’s tongue entered and explored the warm cavern. His tongue suckled Makoto’s own tongue, inviting it to a passionate dance. Hesitant, Makoto shyly swirled his tongue with that of Sousuke’s. Smirking within the kiss, Sousuke allowed Makoto to manipulate their kiss, their tongues dancing slowly and sweetly. Suddenly, the kiss became intense and demanding as Sousuke took charge. From slow and sweet to hot and passionate, little by little it erodes Makoto’s resistance to succumb to Sousuke’s dark pleasure. The brunette moaned into the kiss, goading Sousuke to deepen their lip-locking. Feeling Makoto’s need for air, Sousuke broke their kiss apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

 

“W-What…? W-Why did you…?” Makoto panted, his verdant eyes slightly dilated and his face flushed pink.

 

“So adorable.” Sousuke murmured, a smirk on his lips, blatantly ignoring Makoto’s questions. He strokes Makoto’s cheek with his knuckle. Unknowingly to Makoto himself, the brunette leaned in to the teal eyed man’s touch. Sousuke’s brow rises in interest as he observes Makoto’s reaction to his touch.

 

“Interesting~” He whisphers.

 

“W-What’s interesting…?” Makoto weakly said, still panting as he tries to look indignant.

 

“You, Makoto~” The black haired man said, “You interest me so much dear. First, your lovely scent; Then, your sweet taste; And probably, you as a whole. You simply interest me. I just can’t wait to feast on you.”

 

“W-What do you mean with that?” Makoto pants nervously, “W-What are you anyways?”

 

“Me? What am I, my mate?” Sousuke said chuckling. He grins, his not so normal canines glint. “I am a vampire. And I’ll turn you into one of us, my dearest mate.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Sousuke plants butterfly kisses all over Makoto’s neck, his hands tweaking both of the brunette’s pinkish nipples. Makoto presses his lips together preventing the escape of sounds of pleasure.

 

“Let it go, Makoto.” The teal eyed vampire said, licking the junction of Makoto’s neck and shoulder, “I want to hear your voice in pleasure.

 

‘Don’t give in, Makoto. Don’t give in!’ Makoto thought, still denying to himself that he indeed is feeling pleasure from Sousuke’s advances.

 

Sousuke just went on with his ministrations, now nipping and sucking the expanse of Makoto’s skin, leaving purple marks all over. His hands expertly tweak, twist and pinch the brunette’s perky nubs to stiffness. Makoto’s face contorts to the various sensations he feels. The vampire smirks at Makoto’s reactions.

 

“Just give in, Makoto.” Sousuke said, his breath ghosting Makoto’s ear. He then nipped the out shell of the brunette’s ear and licked the blood that welled out. Makoto shut his eyes, his nerves on fire with pleasure.

 

“Open your eyes, Makoto.” Sousuke said, his hands now roaming Makoto’s body, placing feather-light touches on every bit of skin, “Don’t hide you beautiful eyes, darling.”

 

Slowly, Makoto opened his eyes, revealing slightly dilated pupils, lust slightly evident as green eyes shyly meet with teal. Sousuke smirked, nuzzling Makoto’s cheek.

 

“That’s it,” He coaxed the brunette into submission. “Fully submit to me, Makoto. Be mine.”

 

Sousuke then licked one of the brunette’s pebble hard nubs, gently sucking the nipple. Makoto lets out a weak mewl, the pleasure from the previous and present touches overwhelming him. The black haired vampire smirked, hearing his mate’s voice.

 

“Let me hear more of your voice, Makoto.” He said, lightly tugging on the partly abused nub with his teeth, “Completely succumb to the pleasure I give you and be fully mine.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Haah…” Makoto moans as his body arches to the touch of the black haired vampire. Roaming hands cool to the touch in contrast with his heated skin; feel every part of his body, putting his nerves on fire. Pleasure courses his body as Sousuke strokes, nips and suckles every inch of his skin.

 

“You are such a feast, Makoto.” Sousuke said, licking his lips, “And now on to the main course~”

 

“M-Main course…?” The brunette said, still high with pleasure.

 

“Yes, the main course, Makoto~” Sousuke said, his hands on both Makoto’s legs, parting them apart. He dips into the junction of the two appendages, marveling at the view before him. Makoto’s erection, weeping with a bead of precum on the mushroom head, is perfect for the taking. The light pink pucker nestled between Makoto’s firm globes, is untouched by another. He licks his lips in delight and anticipation.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Makoto.” Sousuke said, a hand fondling the brunette’s firm yet perky round ass. Makoto mewls at the vampire’s touch to his backside. Sousuke then licks Makoto’s inner thighs as he continues to fondle Makoto’s ass. The brunette moans low, his hands clutch the silken covers. Sousuke then raised Makoto’s hips and spreads apart the brunette’s ass cheeks. He smirks at Makoto, earning him a shiver from the brunette, and dives in. Sousuke licks the virginal pucker, and feels Makoto tremble.

 

‘W-What is this feeling?’ Makoto thought as Sousuke rims him. Sousuke’s tongue licks his hole, carefully prodding the unused sphincter and coating it with his saliva. Gently repeating his ministrations, his tongue enters Makoto, stroking the warm velvety insides making sure to coat it with his saliva as well. Makoto bucks his hips and moans as his prostate was pressed by the tongue. His erection, straining against his abdomen, lay untouched and weeping for release.

 

“Tell me what you want Makoto,” Sousuke said chuckling, noticing Makoto’ weeping cock, red and about to burst.

 

“P-Please…” Makoto said softly, his face flushed with pleasure.

 

“Please what, my dear?” The vampire said smirking, “Tell me specifically what you want.”

 

“P-Please… Please…” The brunette pleads while panting, “P-Please l-let me cum…”

 

“And what else my dear mate?”

 

“T-Take me… P-Please… M-make me y-yours…”

 

“Good boy, Makoto.” Sousuke chuckled.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Sousuke gently inserts a finger into Makoto, slowly penetrating the virginal hole. The saliva coating the opening eases the finger’s entrance. Makoto winces at the penetration.

 

“Relax, Makoto. Relax.” Sousuke said, coaxing the brunette to calm down, “It will be better soon.”

Makoto nods and wills himself to relax. Slowly but surely, the finger fully enters Makoto. Another finger was added and Sousuke starts to pump his fingers into the tight heat while doing some scissoring movements in order to loosen Makoto up. Sousuke curls his fingers inside the velvety walls looking for the brunette’s sweet spot.

 

“Ahhhn…!” Makoto lets out a loud moan, alerting Sousuke that he found it.

 

Sousuke then adds a third finger, pumping all three fingers inside of Makoto making sure to lightly brush against the brunette’s prostate. Makoto moans and groans as the pleasure overwhelms his senses.

 

“P-Please let me cum… Please… Please…” Makoto pleads, his erection turning purple even without being touched.

 

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you my dear Makoto.” Sousuke murmurs as he continues preparing Makoto, “Already that hard with just my fingers.”

 

“Please… Please… Pleasepleaseplease…!”

 

“Shhh…” He said as he nuzzled Makoto, “Patience is a virtue, Makoto. I wouldn’t want to hurt you after all. Just hold it in for now.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Sousuke removes his fingers from Makoto and unzips his pants. Makoto whined from the lost of the full feeling. The vampire smirked as he released his erection from the confinement of his pants.

 

“I-It won’t fit… W-Would it…?” Makoto said, nervously eyeing Sousuke’s monster cock.

 

“We’ll make it fit, Makoto~” Sousuke replied as he pumped himself to fullness.

 

Now fully erect, Sousuke aligned his dick with Makoto’s pink hole. The mushroom head prods the pucker, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscles. Makoto tries to relax as Sousuke pushes in more of his length deeper in to the tight warm cavern.

 

“Haaah…” The brunette moaned as Sousuke pushes more of his large fat dick within Makoto. Inch by inch enters Makoto until Sousuke is fully hilted within the brunette’s tight warmth.

 

“Tell me when it’s already okay to move, my Makoto.” Sousuke groaned.

 

Makoto tries to relax further, loosening the clamping of his inner walls on Sousuke’s dick. He then signals Sousuke to move.

 

“You’re so deliciously tight Makoto,” He groaned, thrusting his cock in and out of the brunette, slamming into the warmth of Makoto’s ass. He then grabbed the brunette’s own erection and pumped it along with his thrusts. Makoto was mewling and moaning wantonly, his body arching to the pleasure the vampire is offering.

“P-Please let me cum… Please… Please…” Makoto moans pleadingly, his hips buck in tandem to Sousuke’s thrusts.

 

“Scream my name when you cum, my Makoto.” He groans as he continues to fuck the brunette, “Scream to the world of who you belong to.”

 

“Sousuke… Sousuke… SOUSUKE…!” Makoto fervently screams Sousuke’s name as he cums and rides out his orgasm.

 

Sousuke thrusts more rapidly as he himself is close to orgasm. He then bites Makoto’s neck and injects his own blood as he thrusts deeply into Makoto and shoots his cum within the brunette’s bowels.

 

“Haaaah…!” Makoto screams as he feels another incoming orgasm coming. The brunette ejaculates once more as Sousuke’s vampiric blood flows into his bloodstream slowly turning him.

 

Sousuke withdraws his softening cock as Makoto slowly falls unconscious.

 

“Who do you belong to now, my Makoto?”

 

“I… I belong to you… Sousuke…”

 

Makoto falls into the world of unconsciousness as he turns into one of the creatures of the night.

 

“I’ll be here when you wake up as my mate, Makoto.” Sousuke whispered as he plants a kiss on the sleeping brunette’s forehead. “You are now mine.”


End file.
